


The Stars in His Belly

by RubyMagnolia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Belly Kink, Fade Sex, Impregnation, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMagnolia/pseuds/RubyMagnolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Maker comes to Sebastian in his dreams. After accepting the Maker's request, Sebastian finds himself pregnant and goes to Hawke when the Chantry fails to believe Sebastian's story.</p><p>
  <a href="http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15195.html?thread=57768027#t57768027">Kinkmeme Fill</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars in His Belly

Gentle touches at first. A wisp of shiny black hair. Human hands, but large, larger than a Qunari's, the dark tone almost matching the hair that floated around Sebastian, close but always at the edge of his sight.

They plucked him up by his waist, holding them together. Stars exploded across their skin, a moon on each hand, twisting about and Sebastian gasped as the stars peeled away, dripping onto him, melting into his skin.

"Who are you?" Sebastian asked.

A cold breath against his neck was his only reply, and Sebastian awoke to rain coming through his bedroom window. He didn't remember leaving it open, but he hurried to close it, not wanting the water to spoil the papers on his table.

It was a mere dream, nothing more.

Yet if it was a dream, then why could he feel fingers on his skin?

•

A bite to his shoulder.

Sharp teeth. They stung. More than Sebastian expected for a dream. He felt his body stirring outside of his slumber, but the hands grabbed him and pulled him upwards.

The stranger's face was impenetrable. It was there and then it wasn't, eyes nothing but orbs of light. They pressed their lips to Sebastian's, their icy breath freezing his lungs, and the stranger's face formed. A flat nose, dark skin, and still those eyes of white.

The coldness was spreading. From his lungs to his blood. The stranger pulled away, looking to some distant star, and let go of Sebastian.

Sebastian fell.

And fell.

And the coldness had seeped into his lips, a numb feeling against the heat of his tongue.

Sebastian sat on the floor, praying in devotion to the Maker, and felt his body yank forward. But it was a twitch. Not some divine or unholy force dragging him forward.

The bell rang for mass.

Sebastian found himself gripping his prayer book, staring at the ink until the afterimage was burnt into his eyes even when he blinked.

"You have dedicated yourself well to the Chantry," said a sister. "I have never seen such focus."

"Thank you, sister," said Sebastian.

Her hand snatched his, fingernails biting his skin. Sebastian pulled his away in surprise. Little red dots marked where her nails had pressed down.

The sister frowned, and tilted her head.

"Are you feeling well, brother? Your skin is pale," she said.

Sebastian realised her hands were behind her back, and when she reached out to steady his sudden swaying, her fingernails were blunt.

Was he the target of a demon?

Sebastian reassured the sister that he was fine, and hurried away.

He did not dream of the stranger that night. Nor the next. The third night, they returned.

"I apologise. I did not mean to be possessive," they said.

Sebastian could hear the growl of Fenris, the bass of Hawke, and a lilt of Isabela in the stranger's voice. Other voices too. Many voices. His own was there.

"I am the Maker. And you have been chosen."

Sebastian tore away from the dream then. He was panting, nearly crying, and realised he had to tell someone.

But when he went to do so, he couldn't get the words from his mouth. He was being silly. It was a dream. And he was tired, feeling and seeing things that hadn't happened.

•

"I need a vessel. A new body," said the Maker.

They were floating again, somewhere in the clouds above Kirkwall. The stars were brighter here, falling from the sky to dance on the Maker's skin.

"For yourself?" asked Sebastian, and he thought of Anders and Justice.

"For a friend. It will not be like the healer," said the Maker.

"How–"

"Your thoughts float to the top quite easily. If you concentrate, you will see what I want from you."

Their hands slipped together and Sebastian stared into those moons for eyes. And they swayed, grey shapes forming on the orbs until Sebastian felt the world melt away and he was standing in a cornfield.

He shivered, stalks brushing his cheeks, and there was a heavy feeling in his gut, growing heavier with every second. His robes stretched out, his belly filling with something.

Sebastian's chest, too, began to swell, forming milk-laden breasts. He put his hands to his belly, and gasped.

"There is a child in me," he said, and the corn swayed and rustled as if to say, yes, yes, now will you accept it?

He kept growing, buttons straining, milk seeping down his body.

And the world snapped back to the colours and the Make had his hands on Sebastian's rounded belly.

"Will you take it?" asked the Maker.

It was only a dream, Sebastian told himself, it was only a dream. Best to keep the Maker happy.

But he didn't want this child yet, so Sebastian shook his head. Dreams said a lot about the person, and what one did in them.

"Very well," said the Maker.

He dropped Sebastian, and this time it was peaceful. Sebastian woke before he could see the ground rushing to meet him, and put his hand to his flat belly.

•

The Maker's cock slipped in easily, taking a slow pace as Sebastian reacquainted himself with the sensation. It was better than he remembered. Perhaps because none of this was real.

When Sebastian woke, his sheets were soiled, his cock leaking more cum as it hardened between his legs, and he felt stiff and unwieldy, limbs uncoordinated like a wooden doll's. He thrust his hips against the sheets, then stripped his bed.

He had been wanking to the thought of the Maker thrusting his cock up Sebastian's ass.

That wasn't something he could confess to. Taking it from behind by the Maker.

Deviancy, lies, disgust. He was disgusting.

"You are not," said the cold breath of the Maker. "Time is running out. Will you accept?"

"Let me sleep and I will tell you," thought Sebastian.

The Maker left him alone to sleep. The morning came and Sebastian's mind was made up. But he was waiting for darkness to fall, for him to slip into his nightshirt and sleep.

"Will you accept?"

"You can hear my thoughts. You know the answer."

"I wish to hear you say it."

"Then yes," said Sebastian. "I will be the vessel to make your child."

He screamed in pleasure as the Maker rammed into him, his cock bigger than any previous session. They rocked together, Sebastian barely holding onto the dream, feeling his ass become fuller and more stretched as the Maker's cock started to form a bulb. In another moment, they were sealed together.

Cum pumped into Sebastian's body, distending his stomach as wave after wave flowed from the Maker. Their legs tangled, arms clutching one another.

"You will be rewarded for your service, like the others," said the Maker.

"Others?"

"Yes, of course, I have many friends that need new bodies," said the Maker.

His frozen lips kissed Sebastian on the forehead, his moon eyes dimming, and more stars melted from the Maker's body. They seemed to be travelling upwards, nearly blinding Sebastian as they poured off the Maker's face and into a burning sensation on Sebastian's forehead.

Was the Maker turning him Tranquil?

The knot shrank, the Maker's cock slipping out. Cum tried to follow, but the Maker's hands were on Sebastian's ass, pressing the cheeks together.

There was a glow inside Sebastian's body. It tingled, guts churning as it rearranged itself for pregnancy. When the Maker let go, his seed did not spill out like it always had when Sebastian denied the Maker the use of his body. Instead the belly remained.

When the Maker kissed Sebastian, it was the last he would see of him for a long time.

•

Sebastian's stomach had a bump to it, about the same size as it had been when the Maker had sealed his cum inside of him. The window was open again, some fresh air to relieve the stifled heat that had built up in his room.

Carefully, Sebastian sat up, and he winced at the soreness to his behind. No, it wasn't possible. It couldn't have actually been the Maker.

But there were bite marks and as Sebastian stumbled over to his shaving mirror, a mark in the shape of a star glimmered on his forehead. Sebastian rubbed at it with his fingers, then a cloth, and finally it faded. Had it sensed the need to hide?

Sebastian put his robes and armour on, the tiny swell to his belly hidden. The soreness was fading fast now. It was a dream, he kept telling himself, and his drowsiness had made him feel and see things that weren't really there.

•

There was a definite curve to his belly. It wasn't like fat, which drooped down. There was something inside him. Sebastian was scared of binding his armour too tight and hurting whatever it was inside him, but he was also scared that someone would notice.

But he was growing too fast. He couldn't keep hiding it. The Chantry sisters looked at Sebastian in suspicion, and the Divine Mothers were cutting back on Sebastian's food.

"We cannot have a brother grow fat whilst those in Darktown starve," said one.

The Grand Cleric didn't listen when Sebastian tried to explain. The baby was eating at his bodily reserves – he needed food and fast.

He went to Hawke. He was the only one that wouldn't scoff, that would listen. Sebastian sent him a letter, and at midnight, slipped away from the Chantry to see his friend.

His legs were shaking. His arms quivered, and he didn't know if he would be able to protect himself if he was pounced on by bandits. He was so weak.

"I need to eat," said Sebastian, when the door opened. "I can explain once–"

His legs tried to collapse underneath him, but he grabbed the doorframe and kept himself upright. Hawke put his arm around Sebastian and guided him in, bolting the door shut behind him.

"Orana has set the table with some leftovers," Hawke said.

Sebastian nodded groggily, thinking that Hawke's arms were like the Maker's. He could stay in those arms forever.

A piece of chicken forced its way past Sebastian's lips. He jerked, realising he was slumped awkwardly in a chair at Hawke's table. The effect was almost immediate, and Sebastian found the strength to sit up.

Hawke went to move away, but Sebastian grabbed the mage's hand and put it to the pregnant belly that was forming from his skin.

"Am I mad?" asked Sebastian. "Or is there a child inside me?"

"Healing magic isn't my forte," said Hawke.

"But you can tell me," said Sebastian.

A warm blue magic glittered from Hawke's fingers. There was a response in Sebastian's belly and forehead. When Hawke looked up, Sebastian knew the mark had returned, shining gold bright.

"I know about the mark. Is there a child?" asked Sebastian.

"Yes, and it needs food. You need food," said Hawke, picking up more chicken to hand feed Sebastian with.

Sebastian accepted, and as his strength slowly came back to him, he started to feed himself. His body tingled, the child responding to the food, but nothing changed. Not immediately. The magic in his body was breaking down the food as fast as it could, but he was still human.

"I can't go back," said Sebastian.

"Orana and I thought you might say that. The spare room is yours," said Hawke.

Those strong arms helped Sebastian from the table, made sure he didn't topple over on the stairs, and helped him with the pieces of armour that still fit.

"May I touch it?" asked Hawke.

"You already have," Sebastian replied, sitting on the bed edge.

"I mean without magic."

Sebastian shrugged. He gestured for Hawke to come forward, and he was surprised at how much belly Hawke's hands could cover. He hadn't noticed before, mostly from starvation, mostly because the magic had obscured his vision.

"You look right, being pregnant," said Hawke.

"I feel right," admitted Sebastian. "I didn't at first, but this child is endearing itself to me."

He touched his belly, hoping that the malnourishment hadn't hurt his child. He didn't care that the Maker had put it there, it wasn't the Maker's child if the God decided to run away as soon as Sebastian started to show.

"I'll leave you to sleep," said Hawke, rising.

No. That's what Sebastian wanted to say. No. Stay. Please. I'm scared without someone else.

But he didn't.

•

Hawke gave Sebastian a maternity tunic the next morning. It was much more comfortable than his robes, which were straining at the clasps. The tunic was stretchy and soft, and wrapped over his belly protectively.

It had gotten bigger in the night. Hawke would have liked to have seen it happen. All of it, feeling the child grow at a supernatural speed, making Sebastian's figure even more beautiful.

He shoved that thought away. Sebastian was his friend and needed his help. Not some weird fantasy where Sebastian was growing in front of him.

The breakfast table was set with even more food than it had been at midnight. Sebastian tucked in gratefully, eating fast but not messily, the shining symbol on his forehead glowing. Finally, Sebastian pushed himself away from the table, leaning back in his chair to rest.

The bell for mass chimed in the distance.

"Won't the Chantry miss you?" asked Hawke.

"I left them a note that you summoned me late last night and that I was on a mission with you," said Sebastian.

"I see."

They sat in silence, Sebastian digesting his food while Hawke finished his own breakfast. He had an eye on the dozing Sebastian. The mark faded, vanishing, its magic strange and unknowable. Hawke knew that it helped process the food for Sebastian's body, and perhaps kept it from throwing itself into shock, but that was all.

Ten minutes later, it flared up, and Sebastian jolted upright, hands on his belly. The tunic was expanding – Sebastian's belly was getting bigger. Yet that wasn't all. When Sebastian stood to pace about, working off his nervous energy as his child kept distending his belly, Hawke spotted Sebastian's hips widening.

The effect shouldn't be arousing, but it was. Especially the fabric pulling across Sebastian's ass, growing bigger to pad him out for a short future of sitting.

"My feet are hurting," whimpered Sebastian.

He sat down and tried to rub them, but his belly was in the way.

"Go to your room. I'll help you," said Hawke, but he didn't stand for fear of giving himself away.

Damn you, tight pants. Not even the blind would miss the erection Hawke was packing.

"Thank you, Hawke," said Sebastian.

He wobbled upstairs to his room. After a few minutes, Hawke went to join him, having slipped into a tunic that had a hem that came over his crotch.

•

"The child is mine. You are worthy to care for my bride, however," said a ghostly voice.

Hawke turned and faced the tall, misty creature. So this was the Maker?

"I don't think you really have any say in the matter," said Hawke. "The Chantry didn't support him after you left."

"I thought that might happen," said the Maker. "It has happened before."

"So you impregnated Sebastian knowing that he might not survive?" asked Hawke.

"Only the best are chosen. Only the strongest endure. Only the adaptable survive."

Hawke felt a strange sensation roll over him, like a wave of magic, but older.

"You are strong and adaptable, but I would not choose you. You are meant for other things. But I sense that you would like it," said the Maker. "Being pregnant."

"Maybe," said Hawke.

The seed had been planted though. He briefly had the image of his belly growing, chest inflating with milk, and he liked it. If only real pregnancies could be so fast.

"I can hear it in your thoughts," said the Maker. "Now go, Sebastian is about to experience another change. He will be at full term in seven days, and give birth in fourteen."

**Author's Note:**

> Not as kinky as I usually go, but I hope this is enjoyable all the same.
> 
> Also, I apologise for not updating my other stuff, I'm flighty when it comes to writing.


End file.
